Dream Catcher
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: Then, she threw arms around me, without hesitation I felt the thick cloak of sleep envelope all of my senses and the grief-stricken dreams enter my mind.- The Cullens meet an extraordinary girl with an extraordinary power, can they help her? ExB FLUFFY!


**A/N: Well here is my latest story, I have about seven pages written, I spent three hours honing all of my attention on my laptop to create this. VOILA. I hope you enjoy. I don't own anything. DUH.  
**

**Song: Moonlight Sonata, or another sad song of your choice.**

The seven Cullens silently trekked through the dense forest, following a trail that was forgotten and nearly invisible to human eyes. At lightening speed they were led by Alice and Jasper.

Alice had recently seen a vision of a young vampire who was residing in the area alone. They journeyed to the little town near their own where the girl was when Jasper immediately sensed the strongest emotion that he had ever felt. It was coming from somewhere in the town, the emotion was a deep and heartbreaking form of pure sorrow and agony. As they neared its source Jasper was nearly choking with the sheer force of this misery. They closed in on the place of the distress and came up short at the sight of a massive mansion, Victorian era no doubt, tucked seamlessly away into the thick wood. The manor was old and decaying, it had several broken and boarded up windows, and the door screen was hanging on its hinges. This was the house that nearly everyone in the town knew about, but did not discuss. There were legends that this house, once inhabited by a very wealthy family until the entire family was murdered, was haunted. No wonder people thought it was, the anguish that lingered in the air was strong enough for a human to unconsciously sense. There were rumors that occasionally a pale girl could be seen in the windows of the mansion, the ghost of the youngest daughter who lived in the house.

Carlisle nodded to Jasper and the company entered the house, sidestepping the white linen covered furniture and waving away the centuries of layered dust. They followed Jasper through the foyer and up the magnificent marble staircase and through the hallways until they came upon a beautifully carved wooden door. They pushed the door open and gasped at the sight of the room. It was in perfect condition. The library did not have a speck of dust, every rug was clean, every surface polished, and every book in order. Behind the desk in the corner sat a young woman, no older than seventeen. Her skin was pale, she was strikingly beautiful, with long, wavy, chocolate brown hair that framed her heart-shaped face and her eyes flat black from thirst, her expression was apathetic, maybe a little intrigued as to why seven vampires had entered her home. She stood up slowly, but made no attempt to move towards the group.

"Why are you here?" She asked in a flat disinterested voice. "This place is haunted you know." She mumbled. Carlisle stepped forward, flanked by Jasper and Edward. Jasper's hand was slightly outreached as if to touch the girl and release her of her radiating sorrow. Edward was completely mesmerized. He was fascinated by her, by the depth of her mind, he could only see glimpses of it through the thick haze that surrounded it, and he was also captivated by her beauty, _if she was this gorgeous when she was depressed_, Edward thought, _then I wonder what it would be like when she smiled_.

"I think you and I both know that there are no departed souls still lurking about this place," Carlisle said smiling warmly. "I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family. We are a coven that lives near here. Jasper—" He motioned for the leonine blonde to step forward, "—is an empath, and he sensed you, we came to make sure that you are…okay" He finished, he wasn't sure how to go about this situation, it did, after all seem like they were a ban of super hero vampires, there to save the day. Jasper spoke up.

"What is your name?" He asked softly, attempting to get a better understanding of the many layers of her personal aura.

"I'm Bella…Swan." She said slightly bowing her head. She looked from person to person. Her gaze lingering on Edward only, then her eyes returned to Jasper.

"Bella, I'd like to help you, I can see how distraught you are. Will you let me?" He asked taking another step forward and extending his hand. She thought for a moment and then shrugged. She reached and touched her fingertips gently to Jasper's. He gasped slightly and Carlisle and Edward took a small step forward, but Jasper raised his hand. His brow furrowed and he exhaled a strenuous breath. Bella, who had yet to show any emotion other than indifference, inhaled sharply and her eyes closed slowly and her head lolled back, her lips parted. After a few minutes Jasper dropped his hand and Bella raised her head, her eyes still closed, mouth still open. She breathed in a few deep breaths and opened her eyes.

"_Thank you_." She breathed nearly inaudibly. Jasper nodded and smiled kindly. "I'm sorry if I have caused any sort of trouble, I mean no harm. My…gift, causes me emotional discord, it is difficult for me fully reign them in. I would go somewhere much more deserted, but—" she motioned to the room around her, "—this is my home." She lowered her eyes and sat neatly in a velvet-lined seat, the rest of the Cullens followed suit and sat on the various chairs and sofas the room had to offer.

"What is your gift exactly?" Carlisle asked genially. Bella bit her lip in deliberation.

"The best way to explain is to show, more or less. It's complicated." She quietly. She stood up and walked over to Jasper, "Might I show you?" He looked over to Alice for conformation, she grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He nodded and she instructed him to lie horizontally on the small day bed he was seated on. She stood in front of his head; she pulled a seat up so that she was parallel to the sofa. Her hands lingered above the sides of Jasper's head. "I swear to all of you I will not harm him—" She said looking at each person directly in the eye, lingering once again on Edward. "—I am going to make him sleep, just like any human would, and I am going to make him _dream_." She murmured softly, caressing the last word like it was a valuable treasure. The room gasped, and Bella asked if Jasper was ready, he confirmed her and she placed her hands on either side of his face and closed her eyes to concentrate.

This was like riding a bike for Bella. She felt the thick fog of sleep wash over Jasper, numbing him with slumber like Novocain. Then she sifted through the many files in the recesses of her imagination and withdrew a happy fantasy of a sailboat trip. She felt the ocean breeze and warm sunshine travel down her neck through her arms, she felt the sand tickle her fingertips and she heard a soft caw of a gull as it flitted from her palms to Jasper's mind. She watched the dream in his perspective, adding in a few more personal touches, and then she searched his recent thoughts for a significant other, so that the dream would be complete. She recognized his mate to be the small pixie girl in the room with her now. She opened her eyes, still hazy with concentration and lifted a hand and outstretched it towards Alice, who immediately stood and crossed the room and promptly took Bella's expectant hand. Alice kneeled next to her lover and Bella placed Alice's hand on the side of Jasper's head where her hand had recently vacated. She left her hand atop Alice's as she inspected the dream, which Alice had now entered. Alice's face was blank now, she was participating in this dream, it wasn't as real as when you were actually sleeping but she could see and interact with Jasper all the same. Bella put her final touches on the dream sequence and lifted her hand from Jasper's head and Alice's hand. She shook her head, clearing the fog and sighed at the weightiness of the loss of another happy dream. Alice and Jasper were still enjoying their sail peacefully; she was pleased with her work. She turned to the shocked family.

"They will awake when I lift the dream. But I think I will let them enjoy their moment together for a while longer," she glanced at her watch. The family nodded and studied the dreaming couple intently, wondering at the unique gift the brunette vampire had.

"Bella, your gift, it's extraordinary. I have never seen anything like it in my three hundred years." Carlisle said softly, his voice full of respect. He looked to each of his family members and then back to Bella. "We would be honored if you would come and join our coven." He said taking Esme's hand. The caramel haired woman spoke up for the first time.

"Yes, dear, we would love for you to join our family, there is no reason for you to be so alone, especially when you are so sad. I'm sure extended exposure to Jasper would lighten your depression." She said hopefully, willing the young woman to become her third daughter. Bella thought for a moment. Then decided.

"I think I shall. It's time this old house got along without me. But I must tell you that I refuse to hunt humans. It's a vile and despicable practice and for me, especially, it has dire consequences." She said holding her head high, daring them to reprimand her. Carlisle laughed aloud.

"You will have no objections from us, we are a 'vegetarian', if you will, family as well." He said smiling.

She nodded and turned to Jasper and Alice. She placed her hands on Jasper's head once more and ended the sail, she started by withdrawing Alice from the dream, breaking the connection deftly, then fading the ocean breeze she eased the dreamy miasma and leaned down whispering ever so softly into Jasper's ear with the inviting voice she needed. "_Wake up_," she commanded.

Jasper opened his eyes and gasped. Recalling the entire dream with perfect clarity. Alice was grinning broadly, she, after all, had already known all about this. Sat up and turned to Bella.

"That…was…amazing. Thank you." He said grinning, "I finally got to sleep, and after several lifetimes of endless insomnia I _slept_." Emmett high-fived him and Rosalie chuckled.

"It was my thank you to you. For the remarkable gift you gave me earlier. I have nothing else to offer, I'm glad you enjoyed it." She said cordially.

"Jasper, Bella is going to come live with us! You'll help her out right?" Alice said taking Jasper's hand. He nodded earnestly.

"Of course I will. It would be my pleasure." He shook Bella's hand.

"Carlisle. You, Esme, Emmett and Rose can head back to the house, it seems rather peculiar for all of us to be traveling together, Jazz, Edward and I will wait for Bella to gather her things here and we'll escort her back to the house." Alice said happily. Edward narrowed his eyes at her, _what is she planning?_ He thought. Not that he was disappointed to get to stay here with Bella a little while longer, still, Alice had a subtle way of making things happen as she wanted them to.

Carlisle, and the rest of his group bade their goodbyes and promises to see you soon and left for their own mansion.

"Bella, would you mind if I took a look around?" Alice asked innocently, Bella shook her head and Alice took Jasper's hand and they left the room.

This maneuver left only Edward and Bella in the large library together. He stood up and walked over to where she was standing, lost in thoughts.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He said pulling her from her reverie. A ghost of a smile crossed her face. Bella also found Edward captivating. She was spellbound by his outsider demeanor, they way he was an unspoken protector and wielded great power over his peers, but was on the outskirts, only watched, but was searching, a mind reader no doubt. His Adonis face captured every feeling, every emotion perfectly, as if a master sculptor was magically weaving them into the mold of the marble. But she would never tell him that, he would never love a freak like her, a depressed, doomed creature, forced to create happiness for others when she could never have her own.

She smiled ever so slightly, her face stiff from lack of practice, and she nodded her head. He smiled a heart melting half smile that Bella immediately loved. She crossed the room and started gathering items and put them in an old carpetbag. She moved all her prized things into this room before closing off the rest of the house all those years ago.

Edward and Bella stood in the comfortable silence lost in thoughts, undoubtedly about one another. Alice entered the room with Jasper.

"Ready to go?" she asked excitedly. Bella nodded and they exited the room. Bella closed the thick door behind her and locked it tight, praying that no one would disturb its stillness. They slowly walked to the door, letting Bella give her silent goodbyes. Then with one last sweep of her eyes across the old house, Bella left with the three perfect strangers for her new life, among new friends.

Little the family know what was in store for them.


End file.
